FemNaru One Shots
by Thrymja Freki
Summary: Exactly that. Random one shots. If anyone wants to, they can adopt a one shot to spin it into a story. Just PM me first and give me credit.


I wanted to.

This is Fem Naru 1-shots.

Welcome to Drunk Spink the Bottle: Truth or Dare edition!

Anko is 28, Naruto(Kira) is 24, Sasuke and crew are 21.

Featuring!

Kira! Kiba! Hinata! Anko! Sasuke! And Special Guest, FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MULTIVERSE OF THE ANIME REALM!

A representation of what Sasuke's Afterlife was like!

Ulquiorra Schiffer!

This is all-normal, btw.

* * *

Sasuke was sipping on the last of his Sake bottle, bought from Tsunade, the owner of the Heavenly Night Bar and Club just a block away.

It helped Kira was her niece.

Speaking of whom..

Sasuke's buzzed eyes looked around for his, probably inebriated, girlfriend. He found her smiling and leading a red Hinata into her room. Anko, Kira's big sister, was on top of the kitchen counter, naked.

Sasuke was the only one with any fucking tolerance, it seemed.

Beside him was his fangirls' wet dream: A second Sasuke.

Well, almost. It was Sasuke's twin brother, Ulquiorra, who had been in some city called Hueco Mundo with their dad.

He literally had just got here, and was wasted in minutes. Then Sasuke noticed they were both looking at Kira's room.

Hinata came out, glowing, and Kira came out right behind her, an empty beer bottle in hand.

Kira saw Sasuke and saw his gothic twin.

"Oh my god! There's two!" She squealed and went to walk forward, but fell before she could get close.

Her face landed on Ulquiorra's waist.

"Awfully forward, isn't she," he drawled.

Kira didn't mind where she was. She merely shifted and put her hips to Sasuke's. She was wearing a pair of black lace panties, and a black tee shirt Sasuke had left over.

"Oh. My. God." Sasuke's eyes were glued to what he could see. Her shirt had fallen down, and she had a tattoo of mistletoe right above her ass.

"Family thing.. Anko has one too." Kira's voice was muffled. Ulquiorra was pink.

"Never seen it though!"

"You've been getting drunk first."

Sasuke blushed.

Anko came into the sitting room, a grinning Kiba right behind her.

"Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare Edition! Now!" Nobody would ever disobey Anko. Especially not an Anko who was showing off her body.

"What company do you keep," Ulquiorra asked.

Kira had sat up, and started to rub both Sasuke's and Ulquiorra's crotches.

Anko spun a bottle, and it landed with it's neck at Hinata.

"Hinata! Truth or Dare!" Anko smiled at her squeak, and her hands buried themselves inside her folds.

"T-truth!"

"Is it t-true you're a closet lesbian?"

Hinata blushed and a pair of wet black lace panties landed in her hands.

A grinning Kira, who was by now jerking both boys off, was the cause.

Hinata spun the bottle.

"Kiba. Truth or Dare!?"

"Dare!" His exclamation made him fall over, causing the only girl not 'busy' to giggle.

"I dare you to tell us Anko's dirty secret!" A moan came from Kira, and the game paused.

"Those three are going to get us evicted," Anko said, glaring at Kiba, daring him to take the dare.

"S-skip."

Kiba spun the bottle. It was Kira's turn.

"Kira! Get your mouth off you- HOLY FUCK, TWO OF 'EM!" Kiba passed out.

"I's busy. Fuck off." She spun the bottle with her foot. It landed on Ulquiorra, who was having speaking problems.

Anko took over.

"New dude! Truth or Dare!"

Moan. "T-truth!"

"Is it true your brother is dating a horse-lady?"

Itachi had left for Heuco Munco, because the girls. Never found one, so he moved on.

"'Tatchi? Pfft! Some dude name Ichigo was dating Nel. *groan and hiss of pleasure* Tachi's with a chick in the town east of Heuco Mundo, named Shirayuki.. A friend of one of the noble's step sister.." Right as he finished, he finished with Kira's mouth.

Kira smiled and swallowed.

"You'd be good for 'Nata-chan," she said. Kira pulled the brothers up and left with them to her room.

"Wake Kiba up," Anko said. Hinata kicked him, and the girls went to Kira's room, where Anko laid Hinata on the bed and kneeled in between the younger girl's legs.

* * *

(One year later)

Kira was in the hospital, her husbands beside her, and her crushing their hands.

"Damn you two!"

Ulquiorra spoke up.

"You're the one who decided to do this," he said. The Labor Glare was directed at him, and she pushed when she was told to. Hinata was the nurse, and Anko was her assistant.

In the waiting room was a lot of people.

Fugaku and Sosuke Uchiha, Kakashi and Rin Hatake, Ichigo and Nel Kurosaki, with their son Toushiro, Itachi and Shirayuki Uchiha, and their daughter Momo., and Kiba and his wife, Orihime Inuzuka.

One final push, and Kira had given birth to a healthy baby boy.

"He shall be.. Naruto Uzumaki.."

Anko blinked.

"Fishcake? That's as bad as Strawberry out there."

"Maelstrom!"

* * *

So thus it is born. I will work on this whenever I want, and hope you people like it.

Each oneshot contains a new character. Each time it's a new setting.

Not all of the oneshots will be games. Have a nice day.


End file.
